Użytkownik:178.235.179.241
Internat Internet. https://gounlimited.to/ib9a7z2yi77k To Franky i strajk ojców część 1 po kliknięciu na to wyskakuje nowa strona zamykasz ją powracasz na tą z wideo klikasz jeszcze raz i już dobrze jest. A pamiętasz "Internat Internet" ?!. https://gounlimited.to/mtdbp6e9yo47 To Franky i pielęgniarki androidy część 2 https://gounlimited.to/6gn4wdcfjg1d To Franky i szkolne wybory czesc 1 https://gounlimited.to/15ygp7hzzdwg A tutaj wyborów część 2 https://gounlimited.to/l8gf5odwv6cm To nawiedzony budynek czesc 2 https://gounlimited.to/ugxhh6fs7pbx Franky i podróż matek czesc 1 https://openload.co/embed/q1kH46VGaR4 Franky i podroz matek 2 A czy podróż matek był fajny ? I dlaczego tu są ? I czy pamiętasz ten Internat ?!. No taki średni śmieszny wątek Ramina był no i ci daje wszystkie linki jakich nie obejrzales. https://gounlimited.to/4ygibg3rc5mk Franky odzyskuje pamiec 1 https://gounlimited.to/ntlgt302d05a Franky cheerleaderka dla dzieci 1 Ale czy pamiętasz ten Internat Internet ?!. ?!. ?!. No i co obejrzales ten o termitach fajny ? Jak bedziesz mial czas tez te obejrzyj ja bym nie wytrzynal nawet jak by jeden odconek ominął. Dlaczego byś tego nie wytrzymał ?!. Bo ten serial jest super i chce być na bieżąco A oglądałeś odcinek w którym był ten Internet ? Bo to było w jednym i to z tych co sączęsto. Wszystkie oglądalem Ale tamten to był w innym serialu. A to ja innych nie ogladam seriali tylko jestem franky noobees grzmotomocni nicky ricky game shakers i niebezpieczny henryk no i czasami miedzy nami kuzynami chodź słabsze jest a takze szkolny poradnik przetrwania od 17 lipca będą w końcu nowe odcinki Jakim cudem szkolny poradnik przetrwania będzie mieć nowe odcinki ??? I czy oglądałeś też Rodzina Zastępcza ?!. Nie nie lubie polskich seriali a szkolny poradnik mial 2 sezojy a teraz bedzie 3 ostatnio nowe byly dawno temu 20 listopad 2017 wiec prawie dwa lata temu aoe dobrze bo lubilem tamto a w 3 sezonie ned zacznie chodzić z suzie a potem z moze. Ale czy oglądałęś któryś odcinek ? Teraz są codziennie te same I Dlaczego Nie lubisz Polskich seriali ?!?!? A jak nagrany będzie ten 3 sezon ?!. No w ameryce byl juz w 2007 roku a w Polsce zwklekali o teraz go przetłumaczą i zdubbingują bo hiszpanskie i amerykanskie lepsze no są te same i juz będą zawsze czytalem to na facebooku nickelodeona ludzie się denerwują w sumie to mają racje bo przesada to tak sam i cat tylko 4 odcinki . Bo dawno to było nagrane czyli był 3 sezon tylko tu w polsce Nie było. A dla mnie to dobrze (w obydwó serialach) że są te same odcinki ! pewnie dlatego że Sam i Cat są 1 2 4 i 5 a moje ulubione to właśnie 1 2 3 4 i 5 a pozatym jeden z tych kilku jakie są codziennie to jest nowy codziennie jeden i nawet był ten którego prawie nigdy niema. A rodzinna Zastępca to trzy ostatnie to codziennie nowe. No w sumie gorzej by bylo jak zadnego nowego nigdy by nie puszczali. Dobrze ze puszczą ostatni sezon szkolnego poradnika przetrwania bo to był spoko serial szkoda jeszcze ze nie dokonczyli nocnej strazy i strazniczek kadabry Czemu to skresliles? A czemu ty to odkreśliłeś ?????????!!!!!. A dlaczego mialo byc skreslone? A dlaczego miało bybyć nieskresilone ?!. > Bo to moja wypowiedz i nie bylo w niej nic zlego. Ale tam b yło napisane "nocnej strazy i strazniczek kadabry" !!!!!!!!! . No tak dwa seriale Nickelodeona ktore nie zostaly dokonczone nocnej strazy 13/52 a strazniczek 50/150 odcinków w Polsce było. A ja ich nie oglądałem. Były dość ciekawe fabularne nocna straz tak jak zagadki hunterow a strazniczki kadabry wielowatkowa jak jestem franky ja wszystko lubie na nickelodeonie czarownica emma znów leci ogladales? Jest spoko ciekawe co nowego dadzą niedługo na nickelosoen pewnie I Am Frankie podróbę jestem Franky. Nie oglądałem tych dwóch ani CZarownica Emma ale jak będzie bo teraz jest to zobaczę czy będzie tam ta odoba co na tym zdjęciu a co to jest / I Am Franky / ???!!!... Ta ozdoba to tylko byla w dwoch odcinkach bo taki czar na nią zrobili a i Am Franky to angielska podróba hiszpańskiego Jestem Franky znienawidzona przez wszystkich bo to gówno!!!!!!!.Fabuła ta sama a tylko 40 odcinkow i inne mieszkania i postacie tez inne ale mają tą samo osobowość i cel czyli są taką podróbą postaci jestem franky.Np tam jest Frankie a tu Franky Tamara a Tammy albo np Pan Kigston który jest odpowiednikiem Charliego bo gsy dowiaduje się Scarlet czyli Sofia i James czyli Paul stworzylo Frankie i Andrewa czyli Roby'ego zwalnia ich i jest tez Cinthia Kassandra która chce podbić kosmos a także Dayton Delfina która ma chłopaka Byrona Mariano który jest przyjacielem Cola czyli Christiana.Czyli słabizna i mniej postaci nie ma np odpowiednika lorenza,segunda,ramona,loli,ivana,dulce,andresa,luz czy dominisa a takze dyrektor elizabeth wpisz sobie na youtubie i am frankie i ci wyskoczy. Ak iedy to jest w Telewizji ? Iskąd wiesz iczy oglądałeśto ?!. To a Ameryce jest a w Polsce pewnie po skonczeniu Jestem Franky ogladalem to i czytalem fabule a takze polscy youtuberzy o tym mowili i z daleka wodac ze to podróba.Nawet po tytule i tym ze to dziewczyna ansroid No widać że tak bo chyba chcieli taki trochę podobny zrobić ale bałem się tego jak to widziałem. Czego sie bales a nie ze chcieli pdobny bo to celowa byla podroba po prostu nickelodeon amerykanskie nie chcieli hiszpanskiej wersji tylko swoją i wykupili prawa i zmienili ale jestem franky hiszpanskie lepsze o 100 razy No właśnie chcieli mieć podobny tylko że z tamtego kraju chyba i nawet pewnie chcieli żeby był lepszy chociaż trochę nie wyszło I ciekawe czy będzie tu w telewizji. No na pewno bo to tez z nickelodeona ale jesli bedzie mial slabą oglądalnosc to pewnie tylko 1 sezon wyemitują a nawet moze tylko z 10 odcinkow. A oglądałeś kiedyś taki Film o Szreku ?!.